Sexual Harassment In The Workplace
by SendEridiumForUncensored
Summary: Jack and Rhys meet during a meeting. That's when they realize they are perfect for each other. During lunch break, things get heated.


It was nighttime on Helios and Rhys was in bed sleeping. He had a very rough day of being a Hyperion employee and it was very tiring work. He didn't actually know what his job was, but he did it. He slept with this psycho bandit plushie which he's grown to call Peepee McCum. Rhys was fast asleep, so asleep, in fact, that he did not wake up when the door to his bedroom opened. Handsome Jack stood in the doorway, his pants off with his giant skaglick dong hanging down all the way to the floor.

A devilish grin spread on Jack's handsome face, and he handsomely walked towards Rhys, and handsomely flung his handsome cock onto Rhys's bed. Rhys shot awake at the impact Jack's shlong made. It had practically broken the steel bed-frame in half.

"Welcome to my dick, kiddo."

Rhys slapped his hands to his face like that kid from Home Alone and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With his handsome dong, Handsome Jack ripped off Rhys' sheets, revealing his naked body underneath.

Rhys blushed, "Desu desu~ please go easy on me, Jackie-Chan."

Jack's handsome dong handsomely tore through Rhys' urethra. Blood was everywhere. Rhys screamed very loud and clutched onto Peepee McCum for comfort as Handsome Jack handsomely humped him.

Rhys was unable to resist Handsome Jack's dong. He drooled and came as Jack fucked his urethra.

"Oooh, kitten." Jack purred into Rhys's ear.

Rhys shit all over the bedsheets out of sheer excitement, "Daddy Jack!" He squealed.

Suddenly, Rhys jerked awake and realized it was all a dream. His bedsheets were soaked in semen, urine, and feces. He was very excited about this dream, but burst into tears when he realized it would never happen. How could he ever think something like that was possible? No one could have a dick as big as his dream Jack...or could they?

Rhys grabbed Peepee McCum and stood from his bed. He had to get ready for work, whatever his work was supposed to be. He took a shower with Peepee McCum, ate breakfast with him, got dressed with him. Peepee McCum was his best and only friend.

Vaughn and Yvette both had left Rhys due to his extreme case of syphilis, which gave him irreversible brain damage.

Rhys was stuck with Peepee McCum. No one else would talk to him.

As Rhys walked to his office with Peepee McCum in his arms, people gave him looks of disgust and turned down other hallways just to avoid him. Rhys did not care, though. He was feeling happy and proud of himself, for he had a new slogan for the newest Hyperion weapon: Hungry for Hyperion.

Rhys was to go to a meeting today to sell his new slogan, and the man himself, Handsome Jack, was supposed to be there.

Rhys let out a sigh as he stood outside of the meeting doors. He looked down at Peepee McCum, "This is it..." He said before opening the doors and walking in.

Holding Peepee McCum in his arms, Rhys walked up to his presentation. The room was already full, and at the far end of the table sat Handsome Jack.

Rhys gulped with nervousness, but he knew his slogan would sell.

"Hungry for Hyperion!" Rhys shouted.

The room broke into claps and cheers, but the only one who did not seem impressed was Handsome Jack.

"Say that again but without your pants this time."

Handsome Jack was a professional at selling slogans. His name was a slogan. So Rhys took his advice and pulled off his pants. His small, syphilis-infested chode hanged out and he repeated his slogan, "Hungry for Hyperion!"

The room was even more excited about this, and a smile crept on Jack's face.

Rhys grinned in relief. He was so glad they liked his slogan.

It was an hour after the meeting and Rhys was on his lunch break. He packed himself a nice lunch of Wendy's Baconators and was eating them by himself at an entire table with Peepee McCum.

To his surprise, Handsome Jack sat at the table beside him. Rhys stared at him with wide eyes, and he came in his pants a little bit after remembering his dream from last night.

"That was a nice presentation, kiddo." Handsome Jack told him.

"Thank you Jackie Chan," Rhys answered, trying not to show his pants were soaking wet, "I practised all night saying that slogan."

Jack suddenly slammed Rhys against the table and ripped off his soaking pants. Rhys screamed, not sure what Jack was doing. His peepee came so much, though.

"Jack, please, I have syphilis." Rhys begged.

"So do I." Jack took his mask off, revealing numerous syphilis sores. Rhys' eyes widened, and he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shh..." Jack whispered into Rhys's ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. Rhys shuddered and another blast of cum shot from his chode.

"J-Jack... you're so titillating..."

Jack pulled off his pants, and his penis crashed onto the ground, leaving a crater where it landed.

Rhys screamed again, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Handsome Jack shoved his erotic cock into Rhys's tight asshole. Rhys screamed in surprise and came. His small chode shivered and wiggled with excitement.

"Are you Hungry for Hyperion?" Jack asked, forcing his cock harder into Rhys's asshole.

Rhys nodded, "I'm Hungry for Hyperion, daddy."

"uh uh uh" Jack humped Rhys, "o ya"

Rhys let out a loud tard-screech as his asshole stretched from Jack's hard, giant cock. Blood seeped from the cracks of Rhys's torn anus. He was in excruciating pain, but he did it for his daddy. His anus bled profusely with each time Jack thrust his cock deeper. The blood seeped down Rhys's butt cheeks and dripped onto the floor, creating a pool of blood underneath them. Jack removed his large, bulbous, handsome cock and it came all over Rhys's little boy asshole. Rhys squealed and blushed, drool trickled down his chin. His asshole had been entirely destroyed, and bits of his intestines came out along with Jack's cock. His anus was prolapsed.

Rhys passed out on the table, his hands clutching onto Peepee McCum.

"...I...did it for you, daddy..." Rhys managed to let out.

Handsome Jack ran his hand through Rhys's brunette hair. The older man took the younger boy into his arms. That's when Chris Hansen stepped out from behind the wall.

"May I ask what you are doing with that young boy?" Chris asked.

Jack looked at him, "The same thing I'm about to do to you, Mr. Hansen." Then he dropped Rhys and forced Chris Hansen onto his knees. He shoved his hard cock into Chris, tearing his asshole.

Rhys opened his eyes as he saw Jack fuck Chris Hansen to death, "You...you saved me..." He mumbled.

Jack released his dong from Chris Hansen's asshole and walked over to Rhys. He brushed his hand against Rhys's cheek, "I'll fuck anyone who gets in the way of our relationship..."

That is where their adventure began together... They never had to be alone ever again, regardless of their syphilis. Jack swore to protect Rhys using his magnum dong, and Rhys swore to sexually please Jack as best as he could.

Thus begins a beautiful relationship...


End file.
